One increasingly popular type of compressor is a scroll compressor. In a scroll compressor, a pair of scroll members orbits relative to each other to compress an entrapped refrigerant.
In typical scroll compressors, a first, stationary, scroll member has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from its base. A second, orbiting, scroll member has a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from its base. The second, orbiting, scroll member is driven to orbit by a rotating shaft. Some scroll compressors employ an eccentric pin on the rotating shaft that drives the second, orbiting, scroll member.